Bella Goes to Hogwarts
by EdwardLovesKlutzyBella
Summary: Bella Swan just turned 11 years old. A few days before her birthday she gets a certain letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She befriends Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Cullen siblings go to Hogwarts as well. This is their adventure.


**A.N.** Thanks Jules Ann for helping me with this new story. You guys should check out her stories, they are awesome!

I found the Hogwarts Letter and Quidditch Rules in the Harry Potter Series.

* * *

Bella Swan just turned 11 years old. A few days before her birthday, she gets a certain letter from Hogwarts School of With Craft And Wizardry. She befriends Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Cullen Siblings go to Hogwarts as well. This is their adventure.

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella Swan was not your usual 11 year old girl. In fact, she was different. Just a few days before her 11th Birthday, she had received a letter from an Owl. That was the first unusual thing that happened. Usually, Mail doesn't come that way in the Swan household. But today, it did come that way.

Bella was up in her room working on homework. Her window was open because it was an unusually warm day in Forks Washington. It was just the beginning of fall and school has just started. She gasped when the Owl came swooping in. It landed on her desk with a letter in its beak.

At first startled by the sight of the Owl, she gently petted his. She took the letter and looked at it curiously. The Owl gave her a friendly nibble. Bella giggled and gave him some water in a cup that happened to be in her room. He gulped it and then gave her one more friendly nibble as if to say thank you and took off.

Bella still shocked, opened the letter and began to read it:

Dear Miss Swan,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

The books you will need are the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Bella let out a little squeak. She had never heard of most of these things. How on earth was she going to get them?

She has heard of witches of course. She had read them in books and seen them in some movies. But, Bella doesn't know all the much about them.

As far as she knew, there weren't any witches in her family. Her parents have never mentioned anything about witches.

Bella decided to put her homework aside, and go and talk to her parents about the letter she just got.

Bella went downstairs to find her parents in the living room. Her Dad Charlie was watching a Baseball game and her Mom was crocheting a blanket. Her Mother looked at Bella and smiled.

"Hi honey, what's up? Homework break?" Her mom asked.

"Sort of, something strange just happen. I had an Owl come and fly into my room. It sat on my desk and gave me a letter. After I took the letter and gave it some water, it left." Bella said.

Bella hesitated. Not sure how her Mom was going to re act. Bella was never one to tell lies. She rarely did. Even her Dad looked up from the game.

"An Owl flew in your bedroom?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. My window was open. "

"Owls usually fly at night don't they?" Rene asked Charlie.

"Yes they do. Why did the Owl fly into your room?" Charlie asked Bella.

"It gave me this weird letter. The letter said I have been accepted into a School called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It gave me the list of things I will be needing and the date I need to meet the train and when I need to be to school by. They want an answer by July 31." Bella told her parents.

Renee and Charlie both looked at each other confused.

"Can I see the letter dear?" Rene asked.

Bella handed the letter to her Mom and her Dad came over to read it to.

A few minutes later, Rene and Charlie had grins on their faces.

"Bella, we have been keeping a secret from you until the time was right. Since you got your letter, well, your Father and I are a Witch and Wizard. We got the same letter you did when we were your age. You be going to the best School in the world, under the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. His name is Albus Dumbledore." Renee said.

Bella stared at her parents. Shocked and disbelief on her face. Her moth slightly open.

"You're a what?" Bella asked.

Her parents chuckled.

"We are a Witch and Wizard. Girls are Witches and Boys are Wizards. You'll love the School. It's in a giant Castle. With lots of towers and tunnels. You can play a popular Wizard Sport called Quiditch. You fly on brooms and throw balls into the goal posts. You can learn spells, learn how to make potions, take all sorts of classes. You will be sorted into one of the four houses. The choices are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Your Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle were both in Gryffindor. In their 5th year, they were both Head Boy and Girl. Your Father and I were also In Gryffindor." Rene said.

"There is a hat called the Sorting Hat and based off your personality, it will decide on what house you will be in. There is a ceremony when you get to the school. First, it is the Sorting Hat ceremony, and then you have the feast and then bed. Then you start your lessons the next day." Charlie added.

"This is so exciting. I need to go and call Molly Weasley." Rene said.

"Who is that?" Bella asked.

"A good friend of ours. She has a son about your age. He should be starting this year to. His name is Ron." Rene said.

Rene excused herself to go and make the phone call.

Bella watched her mother leave the living room. Charlie still had a grin on his face.

"What classes do they have?"

"Well, they have all sorts of classes. They have History of Magic, a ghost teaches that one, and they have Defense Against The Dark Arts, Charms, Astronomy, Flying, Positions, Herbology, Muggle Studies, and Dark Arts. Personally, I liked Transfiguration." Charlie said.

"What do First Years take?" Bella asked

"You have to take seven classes. Those are Defense Against The Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Herbology, and Flying. "

Bella gasped. "You can fly on Brooms?"

Charlie chuckled. "Yes, you will learn how to fly in your first year. There is a popular Wizard Sport called Quidditch. The objective of Quidditch, as with most sports, is to be the team that has gained the most points by the end of the match. Matches are played between two opposing teams of seven players riding flying broomsticks, using four balls: a Quaffle, two Bludgers, and a Golden Snitch. Centered around the use of each ball, there are four positions: the Chasers and Keeper (who play with the Quaffle), the Beaters (who play with the Bludgers), and the Seekers (who play with the Golden Snitch). Each team has three Chasers, one Keeper, two Beaters, and one Seeker. Matches are played on a large oval pitch with three ring-shaped goals of different heights on each side. It is an extremely rough but very popular semi-contact sport, and has a fervent fan following in the Wizarding World. "

"I was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team myself. My position I played was the Chaser. My job was of the Chasers to keep possession of the scarlet Quaffle, a leather ball passed between players, and attempt to score goals (worth 10 points) by throwing it through one of the opponents' three hoops." Charlie said.

"I don't think I want to play Quidditch. I doubt flying on broomsticks would be good for me. You already know he clumsy I am on my feet. Imagine, me somehow getting hurt while up in the air. I can just picture that happening." Bella said.

Charlie chuckles. "Well, you do need to take flying lessons. But, you don't have to be on the team if you don't want to."

"I don't think I want to." Bella said.

By then, Rene came back into the living room. She sat down on the couch next to Charlie.

"I just got off the phone with Molly and Esme, Monica and their kids just got their letters today to. We made plans to meet up with them in two weeks and go to Diagon Alley with them to get their school supplies." Rene said.

"You mean Alice, Rose and the others are going to Hogwarts to?" Bella squealed.

Rene laughed. "Yes Bella. You guys will have so much fun. We will be meeting up with one more family and they are the Grangers. They have a daughter about your age as well Bella. Her name is Hermione.


End file.
